Fanon:Ella Capulet
, Unknown (Surrogate Mother) |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Capulet Family |roommates = Albany Capulet, Hal Capulet, Cody Capulet, Joanna Capulet |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Ella Capulet is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of the late Grace Nanale , the wife of Albany Capulet, the adoptive mother of Hal and Cody Capulet, and the mother of Joanna Capulet. It remains unknown who Ella's surrogate mother is. Ella is obviously a copy of Bella Goth, but she soon became a Sim in her own right. Ella is voiced by Gerri Lawlor and is 29 days from being an Elder. I always knew that I'd be pairing Ella up with Albany, but it was just by chance that she made her first appearance walking by the house where Albany and Hal lived. She and Albany quickly became friends and soon fell in love after that. However Albany was still married to his wife Goneril Capp, but there was no question that he wanted to leave her for Ella. After all they were no longer living together and they only kept a contact for the sake of their children. But Albany's chance to break up with Goneril came sooner than expected when Desdemona told him that his wife was having an Affair with another Sim. Albany immediately went over and ended the marriage. Even though Goneril never truly loved Albany, she was still heartbroken when he ended their marriage. A couple of days later Ella was proposed to by her boyfriend Albany and she accepted. It was during this time that they adopted a daughter named Cody Buckland who had been taken away from her neglecting parents. Interestingly Albany and Cody actually had briefly met at some point before the latter was taken by a Veronaville Social worker. Albany and Ella's wedding was blissfully happy and the four of them had their surnames changed to Capulet while still being under the same tree as the Capp family. Ella became Hal's adoptive mother, so in other words he now had two mothers. A biological mother, and a mother who would otherwise be considered his stepmother. Goneril has been sworn enemies with Ella ever since the divorce - though the hatred is one sided as Ella's feelings towards Goneril are completely neutral. Regan Capp while not lavishing praise to Albany's new wife stated that she never had a problem with calling Ella "family". Albany and Ella are employed in the Science career as a Mad Scientist and Field Researcher respectively. They are now quite rich due to the additional funds I gave to all the families of the Sims 2. But now the Capulet's funds are roughly the same as the Goth's. Hal is also employed in the science career while Cody is in the Service career. Albany, Ella, Hal and Cody now live in a mansion which I'd built to resemble 165 Sim Lane while still there being more than enough subtle differences in shape to tell them apart. I'm not the best at making houses for Sims but I did a very good job. Albany and Ella have had another daughter - Joanna Capulet who is the only biological child to Ella, and the only biological child to them both. Joanna is a Fortune Sim who works in the Business career. The members of the newly established Capulet family lived happily ever after. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Joanna Capulet Icon.png|Ella's daughter Joanna. Trivia *Ella's aging father Grace did not live to see his new grandchild Joanna. He had been married to a computer generated Maid named Lexie Nanale. She is the same age as Ella. Grace died from old age exactly half a day after his marriage to Lexie. *Ella is one of my all-time favourite Sims that I created. *She has 27 Personality points, instead of the usual 25. *Ella was an A+ student at Private school during her childhood years. *She was originally voiced by Zoe Galvez, but when I changed computers and redid everything I'd done on my old computer in January 2012 (this time with cheats), Ella got Gerri Lawlor as her Voice actress instead. *Strangely, Ella lacks any of her father's genetics and vice-versa. Ella appears to be of Italian descent, and Grace - British. It is presumed that Ella got her Italian genetics from her mother. *Ella's favourite food is Cobbler. *When Ella first met her adopted son Hal, she did seem to have a habit of teasing him. This was because in my first draft I erroneously made Ella an Aquarius instead of an Aries. As a result, Ella was much more playful when she was first created. *Ella's biography is very similar to the one I wrote for Alexander Goth. *Even though Goneril hates Ella, she still showed sympathy when the latter was giving birth to Joanna, which may suggest that Goneril does respect Ella to some degree. *Ironically despite starting at Level 3 of the Science career as a Field Researcher, Ella would not have had the Skills required to start at that level. It is possible that she got in at a non-entry level, much like her husband Albany did. *Despite being a Family Sim, Ella has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Ella uses a slightly customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult females, with the long fuzzy brown hair, and the unused "Sioux" lipstick. The notable different is that I reduced the length of Ella's nose while I was creating her in Create a Sim. But I regretted this, because Bella Goth has a longer nose, and my objective was to create a Sim that looked very much like Bella. Ella's prototype's full face, mouth and jaw came from the 13th face template "Archecer". The eyebrows, eyes and nose were originally exported from the "Archceth", "Archheart", and "Archcteu" templates respectively. Category:Illegitimate Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing jewels (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with jug ears (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with wavy hair (fanon)